Combos
As a martial artist, you have at your disposal a number of skills that are powerful and deadly on their own. However, a more experienced martial artist will have learned to chain abilities together to make a more effective and devastating series of attacks. The series of a consistent, fluid sequence of skills is referred to as a combo. Personal Combos Conditional Combos Conditional combos use a certain sequence of skills based on a condition being triggered on either yourself, or on your opponent, such as being knocked down or stunned. An example of a conditional combo is an ability of the Summoner’s Familiar called “Anklebiter”. When used it applies a Knock Down condition, and as soon as that happens the ability called “If It Fits, I Sits” becomes available, which applies a Grapple condition on the opponent, and allows the ability “Headbutt” to be used. If you’re swift, chaining these abilities together will make for an effective combo. Practice will make perfect! Situational Combos Situational combos take advantage of an opponents situation, such as being rooted. With enough experience you’ll find what skills work best together depending on what you’re trying to achieve. The Force Master, for example, has a situational combo using “Dragonfrost” to root an opponent in front of them. Once immobilized, the Force Master can drop a “Blazing Wall” of fire on the opponent’s location, and they will continuously receive damage until they break free. High Impact Combos When you string together a series of attacks that cause massive amounts of damage, you’ll receive a boost—giving certain other skills a buff. For example, when the Blade Master successfully “Blocks” an attack, their “Pierce” skill gains Maximum Boost, which allows them to strike back multiple times in rapid succession. There are wise sages throughout the Earthen Realm who will clue you into new combos concepts. There are no completely defined combos—you’re able to creatively explore and find ways of stringing abilities together that works best for you and your combat style. Group Combos Once you have learned the technique of executing a combo by yourself, you’re ready to learn how to perform group combos and continue your path to becoming a master of the martial arts. Perfecting group combos takes effort and determination, and requires dedicated teamwork and coordination. Standard Combos While in a group, and when performed correctly, conditional and situational combos work normally against opponents and other players. For example, an Assassin can place their Landmine at the enemy’s location, while the Summoner sends their Familiar in to attack. The Assassin begins the combo by detonating their Landmine and knocking the enemy down, which allows for the Summoner to use the Familiar’s “If it Fits I Sits” ability to grapple with them. Finally the Assassin can finish the combo on the grappled enemy with a Flash Kick. Boss Combos Bosses, on the other hand, are not as easily affected by conditions. These powerful foes will require careful coordination with your group in order to successfully complete a combo. When a player performs an ability on the boss that creates a condition such as Daze, the boss isn’t automatically affected by that condition; instead, the boss is now vulnerable to that type of condition. In this example, for the boss to become Knocked Down, the party members will need to act quickly and perform additional Knock Down-afflicting abilities to successfully knock down the boss. Working together with your teammates will help tame even the fiercest foes, and you’ll find that the greatest strength lies in coordinated attacks. References * Personal Combos, NCWest: September 16, 2015. * Group Combos, NCWest: September 17, 2015. Category:Skills